Au Pluit
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: Hinata meets a boy at the bus stop and offers him his umbrella. [komahina, au]


Hinata Hajime opened his umbrella and swung it over his head, staring dubiously out at the grey of the street. Sheets of warm rain were pouring down and spilling into gutters. It was the type of day that seemed to be specifically made to making waiting for the bus a long, boring, and tedious experience. With a sigh, he turned his eyes away from the street and over to the bus stop.

No one stood with him, they were probably all smart enough to hail a cab or stay in their homes rather than go out to spend the afternoon at the library. Hinata silently cursed how far away his apartment was from everything worth going to. The only person who waited for the bus with him was a tall, lanky boy wrapped in a green jacket. His light hair stuck up from the recent humidity and his eyes were downcast.

Hinata had to notice that he carried no umbrella and his jacket was a light sweatshirt at best. "Hey, uh, aren't you cold?"

The boy looked up and smiled gently, but said nothing. His eyes were a soft green color and in the rain he looked like he was some sort of creature from another world. "No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry for me. I don't mind it. I deserve to be rained on, after all."

Hinata raised his eyebrows. "I...hey, don't say that. I've got room for one more person under my umbrella."  
"Really, I'm just doing myself a favor," the boy insisted. Rain dripped from his hair and small droplets glittered on the pale skin of his face. "I'm fine." He smiled again. The unabashed cheerfulness of it made Hinata feel slightly uncomfortable.

Hinata moved closer to him, moving the umbrella to cover the both of them. "No, really. Hey, what's your name?"

"Komaeda," he said, staring off into the street with a lost, dreamy expression. "Komaeda Nagito."

"Hinata Hajime." Komaeda beamed, but it was soon replaced with the lost, dreamy expression. "Hey, Komeada, uh, are you...okay?"

"Ah, Hinata-kun..." Komaeda smiled shyly, not looking at Hinata when he spoke. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just...hopeful, that's all. I'm thinking about how your choosing to help me could potentially bring more hope into my life." Hinata blinked, not sure if he could believe what he was hearing. "You know, Hinata...I...stand here a lot, waiting for someone with enough hope within them to say hello."

Hinata was unsure of what to say, but luckily the bus pulled in, splashing both Komaeda and Hinata with a wave of cold, dirty water.

"Oh, Hinata-kun, you're all wet!" Komaeda smiled and Hinata smiled awkwardly back. When they stepped onto the bunch, Hinata lead Komaeda to the back and gestured to the seat next to them, which Komaeda took far too gladly.

"I'll have to shower when I get home," Hinata said, shivering slightly.

"I can warm you up, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda responded a bit too loudly, causing a few of the passengers to look up. Without a warning, Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling the other boy close to him. Although Komaeda was soaked to the bone too, there was some sort of imminent body heat that he had to admit did feel kind of nice.

After about ten minutes of the bus ride, Hinata had to wonder whether Komaeda was actually going to get off.

"Komaeda, aren't you going to get off and go home or something?"

Komaeda looked at him sadly. Something about the puppy-dog eyes that he gave him made Hinata want to melt. "You...don't have one?" Komaeda nodded and looked out the window. Hinata patted his shoulder uncomfortably. "It's okay. Hey, uh, how about you come home with me for now? Just until the rain stops. My parents aren't home, I don't think."

Hinata though that he probably shouldn't be offering a most likely dangerous and creepy homeless teenager with him, but Komaeda just looked so sad and lonely and it was raining and he just couldn't leave the boy out in the rain.

Komaeda's face flushed and surprise passed across it momentarily. "T-thank you, Hinata-kun. Garbage such as me doesn't deserve such treatment."

"Don't say that about yourself."

Komaeda smiled again, that far too gentle, far too happy smile that sort of creeped Hinata out, but on the other hand, it sort of left him with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Well, this is my good deed for the day, I guess.

The bus stopped near Hinata's house, and he disentangled himself from Komaeda and the pair of them got up. The rain had let up a little, not much, but enough for neither of them to really need an umbrella as they made their way to Hinata's apartment. It was your typical town apartment,

Hinata unlocked the door and Komaeda stepped inside. He frowned, looking at Komaeda standing "You're dripping on the carpet, Komaeda. Hang on, I'll go get some dry clothes for us." He had a load of clothes, his parents wouldn't notice one set missing, and god knew how long Komaeda had been wearing that jacket for. Hinata sorted through the pile of clothes that he'd thrown on his floor and quickly changed into a new set of clothing. Knowing Komaeda, he'd probably try to peek at Hinata changing.

He then grabbed some for his 'guest.' "Hey, Komaeda, I got you some clothes."

Komaeda stood in the doorway of his room, looking around curiously. "Would you allow me into your room?"

"What are you, a vampire?"

"No, I just didn't think someone as spilling over with hope as Hinata-kun would allow the likes of me into their abode." Komaeda looked down, a blush spreading over his face.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'll let you in my room! Why would I...Oh, forget it." Hinata gestured for Komaeda to come in. "Here." He pressed the clothes into Komaeda's hands, and the other boy looked at him with an expression of such joy that Hinata was terrified for a moment that Komaeda would just burst out into some sort of laughter.

"Thank you, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda pulled his jacket off and then began at the slow process of trying to pry his shirt off of his wet body. Before Hinata could say anything, Komaeda pulled his shirt over his head.

"Ch-change in the bathroom! I don't want to see you..." Hinata looked around nervously, and Komaeda looked slightly confused for a moment, and then laughed.

"Alright, Hinata-kun."

When Komaeda returned, Hinata had sat down on his bed and was watching the rain, which had gone back to pouring in long, warm sheets. "You know, Hinata-kun, I love the rain. I love how it feels on my clothes and my hair and the way it seeps into every crack and coats the streets with water."

"I guess I like it too."

"But from time to time, I would much rather be dry." Hinata drew his blanket around himself and Komaeda, and Komaeda leaned his head against Hinata's shoulder. "Now is one of those times."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome, Hinata-kun." Komaeda pecked his cheek, his lips warm against Hinata's skin. It was a fleeting action, and normally one that Hinata would have recoiled from in disgust or surprise, but the rain and the warmth of the blanket made him feel suddenly very drowsy and very comfortable. "Did you like that, Hinata-kun?"

"Yeah, Komaeda," he said absentmindedly, drawing the blanket more firmly around them. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he lived so far away from everything.

* * *

**there's a steady stream of rain falling outside rn so it's the perfect time for fluff fanfiction. i claim no ownership to dr or sdr2 **


End file.
